Midnight Shimmer's Fall
by TheMoonLightFantasy
Summary: Midnight Shimmer, a evil Queen ruler of The Midnight Kingdom, is a rival to the Pony Valley Princess, Princess Tiara. There rival's, but what they don't realize is that they are related. Will Midnight Shimmer ally with Princess Tiara, or keep being a evil Queen. Three Seconds, Two Sisters, One Choice.
1. Prolodge

Prolodge~

"Princess! Princess Tiara!"

"What is it?"

"Its Midnight Shimmer! She made her escape back to her-"

"What?!"  
The Princess quickly acted. It was midnight, so Midnight Shimmer would easily blend in with it.

"Yes! And she escaped with some of her fighters! We have to go after her or else she'll just be back with attacking our forces."

"How do you know this, Rainshadow?"  
The Princess demanded.

"One of the guards have just reported that she escaped,"  
The Princess was walking back and forth, while Rainshadow was still talking, giving her the news of Midnight Shimmer. 'If she really did escape, then we must../ Princess Tiara thought.  
"Should we then?" Rainshadow asked.

"Yes. Send out all our remaining forces, and bring her back..."  
Rainshadow noded. "Of course."  
"Alive." Princess Tiara added quickly before Rainshadow went out of her reach. But when she was alone, she started to mummble to herself, about what could happen.  
"About, if our forces fall? About if she raids us about if she..."  
Thats when she got the perfect idea.  
"About if she falls."

Princess Tiara: The Ruler of 'Pony Valley' A white, pretty mare.

Rainshadow: Second in comand, a red mare pony with red wings, a black mane, and a cutie mark of a medal.

Midnight Shimmer: The Evil Ruler of 'The Midnight Kingdom' Looks are on my deviantart picture called "Midnight Shimmer~"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~

The moon hung, highly in the nice midnight air. The sun would show up soon. In a castle, far away from Pony Valley, was a kingdom with houses and what not. But then hold a huge castle. Ponies were walking around the village. These ponies loved the sweet night air, but when the morning came, they always got reminded of Princess Tiara. These ponies didn't look friendly at all! But in the castle, and in the bed room, was a pony. Her eyes shot open when the sun started to peek in the windows, and light shined the bedroom. The mare got to her hooves, she looked rather calm. But the inside of her was furious.  
"Don't worry, everytime the sun reaches out the moon comes closer and back to were it belongs."  
Said the mare. It looked like these, 'ponies' would say these words when the sun peeked above the horizon and in there reach of eyesite. The mare walked to the entrance of her room, and exited. Ponies dipped there heads and all that they were to say was, "Good morning my dear Queen." Or "Greetings Queen." These were her guards, guarding her bedroom of course. When she got out of her bedroom hall, they would follow her. There were ten of them, and each five would go on either side of the 'Bedroom Hall',Then follow her down into the long hall which showed all the rooms. But today was a very special day, this is the day she would hold a meeting outside her castle. When they got outside she halted and waited for her guards to make a line in front of her. But a space was in the middle to show her body. Five guards were on each side like before. Thats when ponies started to gather around the Queen, you heard little mutters saying, "What is she going to say?" "Thank the Moon she escaped!" and other things. She waited till the chatting died down, so she could speak.  
"Ponies of Midnight Kingdom," She began.  
"You all know who prisoned me and my two guards," The mare explained, and she paused for a brief momment.  
"Now, it is our time to get our revenge, and not stand here waiting to be imprisoned again."  
She paused to let the ponies chat for a bit. They shouted in agreement, "Lets get them!" "Lets put them caged up!"  
"Now," She said to make them silent.  
"We will make up a plain to make them feared of us. I will take my most strongest warriors to fight alongside me, and my guards of course."  
She looed around, to seek who she was looking for.  
"Star Gazer," She announced the mare's name, and she saw Star Gazer walk up to her. The ponies made room for her to get pass.  
"Yes, Midnight Shimmer?"  
Star Gazer was infront of the guards. and did not walk up the short steps of staris.  
"You will gather forces, be ready by Midnight to bring me the news of who you wish to pick on the raid."  
Star Gazer dipped her head. "Of course."  
Midnight Shimmer turned around to go back into her castle again, which meant that the meeting was over. Ponies went back to there jobs, and her guards followed her back into the caslte.

Star Gazer: A Rainbowmane, with a nice violet coat, with pure red eyes. No cutie mark. Midnight Kingdom ponies fon't have cutie marks.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

Midnight Shimmer was waiting in her room, for Star Gazer's arrival. The guards were sure to let her in, it was midnight. And this is when she told Star Gazer to come. Thats when she heard the door open, and close. "I have been expecting you." Midnight Shimmer said, and Star Gazer turned her head back to the Queen. "Yes, I have made my choice with the fighters. And I know who will come with us."  
Midnight Shimmer waited for Star Gazer to continue. The Queen had a feeling of who she picked, but she was not quite sure.  
"Star Seeker, Shadowdash, Silentstep, Ice Shard, and Red Frost."  
Midnight Shimmer noded. "Perfect choice," the Queen said and then added, "Your sister was a great choice." That made Star Gazer smile. "Thank you, Queen."  
The Queen lit up a smile as well, but then cleared her throat and shoke her head.  
"The raid will start in three days, be sure to be ready on time." Star Gazer noded and opened the door, ready to go out. "Of course." The pony said and started to walk out of the entrance. "By the way, Star gazer..." Star Gazer turned her head and halted, she had not gone out yet. "You will be my Second in command."

-

"You still have not found her?!"  
"I am sorry my Princess, but we could not find her anywhere!"  
Princess Tiara shoke her head, walking back and forth in her throne room. "If we don't she'll already come up with plans! Probably even have her own little battle force ready to charge at us..."  
Princess Tiara was thinking of what Midnight Shimmer might be doing this instant, or even worse. Getting ready to attack at any momment. "Princess Tiara, we could send our scouts out looking again, around the border-" Princess Tiara interrupted her, when Rainshadow was chatting, Princess Tiara had a great idea. "Thats it! I know where she is! Its so obvious now!" Rainshadow leaned in, to hear the Princess's words. "She is at her Kingdom, why have we not think of that before! Send the scouts to her Kingdom, do not let them get seen." Rainshadow noded. "Yes."  
"And go with them, and sneak into her castle if you can, and if you do get seen..."  
Princess Tiara paused. "Retreat." Rainshadow noded again. "Alright, I will lead them there." Princess Tiara saw Rainshadow quickly get out of the castle doors, and into the village to get the scouts. "This is it, we will finally know her plans!"

Star Seeker - A twin of Star Gazer, they have been adopted together.

Shadowdash - A dark stallion pony, with very fast speed, and blends in with the shadows.

Silentstep - A pure white mare, with white eyes, and a horn. Cant ever be heard.

Ice Shard - A ice like stallion, ice shots out of his wings.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

Midnight Shimmer walked into her bedroom, she saw the sun finally beginning to reach down to let the moon back in its place.  
"Finally, the sun was quite upsetting me." The Queen thought as she removed her eye-site away from the window. She went into the bed, putting the covers over her. This is when she realized how sleepy she was, she closed her eyes, and went into a very deep slumber.

The moon shone brightly into the sky, and it reached down on Midnight Shimmer's coat. It made her glow, but something was not right. A vibe was going in the ground and shaking the forest roots, and the forest began to shake. The Queen looked up to see The Sun Crystal! This was the only thing that could destroy her, but it seemed to be hidden in a secret place, it seems only the Princess knows. A gate shone, which came out of it was a sparkling ball that came toward her. She looked into it, and saw her parents, Darkhoof, and Flowerpuff. But she saw herself with Princess Tiara, they were fillies back then. In the past her parents were called King Darkhoof and Queen Flowerpuff, until she killed them and took her mothers 'Queen' name. It viewed in on Princess Tiara more, and all of a sudden, everything turned pitch black.

Midnight Shimmer gasped and woke up. Three hours have only passed, and the moon was still in the night sky. She looked up upon it, and said, "What does this mean? Does this mean I must go to Princess Tiara...? And..." But Midnight Shimmer refused to say the rest. She could never go back, that was in the past! She quickly turned her back which she was starting to head for the door, but then the moonlight flashed on her, and it glowed just like the dream. It looked like the moon wanted her to go! The moon always gave signs and told her anything she must do. Midnight Shimmer let out a sigh. "If this is what I must do, then I will do it."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~

Princess Tiara went into her bedroom, she looked out her window and saw the moon shining brightly. The Princess smiled and turned to get in her bed. When she did, she put the covers over her and closed her eyes, thinking about her parents for a moment, and drifted into sleep.

Her eyes lit up as the sun was shining very brightly and gleaming on her coat, she was in a familiar forest, but it felt calm. More relaxing then she thought it would be. A breeze swiftly went by, but then turned into a rough thundering wind and swirled like a tornado. Her eyes widen as she saw The Sun Crystal, and a gate forming. That's when a sparkling ball came out of it and came toward her. Princess Tiara dared to look inside and saw her parents, Midnight Shimmer, and herself. She felt a pang of disgust when her eyes landed among Midnight Shimmer. But then the ball began to get sunlight on it, and saw the sunlight forming a circle around Midnight Shimmer. Then the sunlight on the ball turned a violet night sky.

Princess Tiara woke up with wide eyes, and she quickly jumped out of bed. She looked at the sun through the window, and said. "If that's what you wish, I will do it." Princess Tiara said.


End file.
